Candy
by Candy Dragonstar
Summary: Who is Candy Kayamia?


HEY! This is a totally different story that has NOTHING to do with Candy Kain. This is Candy Kayamia. She will be used in another few stories but she is like reset every time. Sorry if it is confusing. ANYWAYS, this goes with MetroLus's story Metro story id 1686807. Wonderful story and the next parts will be written by MertoLus and me. ENJOY! :D  
  
A girl in a dark blue cloak is walking through the woods, not far from the Son household.  
  
{A/N: This is a voice over thingy!} 'I am a girl. Ok so that is kind of obvious. I am no ordinary girl though; I am a 68 year old stuck in an 18 year old body. Confused yet? My father was cursed. At some point, I don't know when, my father encountered a witch and pissed her off. She decided that instead of cursing him she'd curse his first born. I don't know the exact wording but it was basically saying; I get to be 18 until I can find someone pure of heart to take me in. If I didn't have this curse I'd be at home, retired, and knitting. I remember when my mom and I found out. It was the night of my 18th birthday and I said, "I wish I could be 18 forever!" My dad had forgotten all about the curse till I said that. After he told us, in very vague details, I was in a daze and fell asleep on the couch, and my mom cried for the rest of the night in my dad's arms. His tail was caressing her back soothing her. Yes, I said tail. I don't know why my dad has one, but I did too. I got it cut off because I looked freakish. Uh oh, what's this?'  
  
The girl approaches the Son house cautiously. 'I smell food, and it is making my tummy growl. I haven't eaten all day. Maybe I'll just peek in and see if I could steal something.'  
  
Looking in the window, she sees two women cooking. No one else is in the house. She pulls off her hood to reveal her purple hair.  
  
"What are you doing?" a persistent, young voice said.  
  
The girl turned around and saw a young girl with. She couldn't say anything in fear of.'what? Why am I afraid of this girl?'  
  
"Pan! Come in and set the table! Dinner will be ready.oh!" The woman said walking outside seeing the girl. "Who are you?"  
  
"I.uh.I am Candy Kayamia. I am a traveler. I.I am sorry to trespass, but I smelled such a wonderful aroma," the girl, Candy, said.  
  
"Well I am Chichi, and this is my granddaughter Pan. Would you care to join us for dinner?" The woman, Chichi, asked.  
  
"I do not wish to impose," Candy replied.  
  
"Nonsense, as long as you don't mind my husband, Goku, eating like a pig. Speaking of Goku, Pan, where is your father and grandpa?" Chichi asked Pan.  
  
"They went to go see Iccarus, and left me behind with nothing to do," Pan said.  
  
"Uhh! I don't know what to do with those two! Sorry Candy, my husband tends to get on my nerves often," Chichi confessed. "Pan, go in and set the table for 5, you know how your grandpa is without food."  
  
"Yes grandma," Goten ran inside.  
  
Just then a young man, around 30, landed from the sky in front of the two females. "Hey mom! Guess what? Iccarus has a family! He and his wife have six eggs!" The boy said.  
  
"That's nice, now where is your Father?" Chichi asked coldly.  
  
"Um, Vegita came by and asked him if he'd help him with something. He said it was something sentimental."  
  
"Well then it looks like your father won't get anything to eat tonight."  
  
"Mom, do you think that is wise?"  
  
"Gohan, not only did you two go off to see that mangy dragon, you left poor Pan behind. Goten has been in his room on the phone all day."  
  
"Sorry mom," The man known as Gohan said.  
  
"Now, this is Candy, take her in and introduce her to your wife. Candy will be joining us for dinner"  
  
"Candy?" Now noticing the girl, "Hi, My name is Gohan, uh, why don't you come inside and I'll introduce you to my wife Videl."  
  
"Thank you," Candy said and followed Gohan into the house.  
  
****After Dinner: Outside****  
  
'Dinner was great. I learned that these people are close friends with the Vegita-Briefs. Yes the same ones that own Capsule Corp. I offered to leave after dinner but Chichi insisted that I sleep here and leave in the morning. Goku had gotten home shortly after we ate. I wandered outside during the argument between him and Chichi. Chichi was making Goku his dinner while yelling at him. That is talent! I am currently outside. The arguing stopped a while ago and I just saw Gohan, Videl, and Pan leave the house to go to there own, which was right next door. Goten had snuck back to his room to call someone just before I left. From what I can tell the argument has stopped. The evening is so peaceful in this area. I remember back when I was in New York it was never this quiet. Yes, I am from America. I don't miss it. It brings back memories of my family. If it didn't do that I'd love the place. But currently I like sitting here on the looking into the sky. I just heard the door open and close, someone is out here. I know just call me Ms. Obvious.'  
  
Candy turns around seeing Goku walking towards her. She watches every move as he gets closer and sits next to her.  
  
"You don't need to be on guard around me. I'm not gonna hurt you," Goku said.  
  
"Sorry, just habit I guess," Candy said, looking back to the sky.  
  
"You aren't human, are you?"  
  
"What? I am human!"  
  
"You energy signature is a lot like Gohan and Goten's. You see, I'm a Saiyan, and that makes Gohan and Goten half Saiyan."  
  
"I don't understand. My parents were human."  
  
"I look like a human don't I?"  
  
"Well.yeah."  
  
"The only think that set me apart from Humans was my tail. It wasn't until after Gohan was born that I realized that I was Saiyan."  
  
"Tail?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a lot like a monkey tail, which is, probably, why I kept getting called a monkey."  
  
"My dad had a tail, and I did for a few years but I got it cut off for some reason."  
  
"That means you are a half Saiyan. I thought Vegita said all the Saiyans were killed by Frieza?"  
  
"My dad didn't. He must have hidden out here. Did you say Frieza? As in King Cold's son? My father mentioned him a few times, only when he was mad. Once he said, "King Cold would kill someone if that happened on his ship!" when I accidentally broke a window."  
  
"You father knew of King Cold?"  
  
"Yeah, I asked him who King Cold was and he told me that he is a bad man I shouldn't have to worry about for a long time. My dad trained me and he wanted the two of us to go and kill the Cold family. But then about 30 years ago he died. A heart disease killed him. My mom died the year before to cancer."  
  
"30 years ago? How old are you?"  
  
"Tomorrow is my 51st year of being 18."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"I have a curse, I'll be 18 until I am killed or someone with a pure heart takes me in. After my parents died I gave up hope and I took up the katana."  
  
"Well then, maybe tomorrow we should celebrate your 19thy birthday."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I have a pure heart and you can stay here as long as you wish."  
  
"Goku, thank you, no one has ever been nice me since my parents died."  
  
"Who were your parents and how did they meet?"  
  
"My father's name was Kin, my mother was Stephanie Kayamia. Because my dad's last name is unpronounceable, they used my mothers. The story they told me, was my dad was a soldier on leave in New York. My mom was a hooker and slept with my dad, but instead of paying, my father asked her if she would his wife. My mom accepted and they got married the next day. I was conceived that first night."  
  
"I should ask Vegita if he knows Kin."  
  
"Who is Vegita?"  
  
"The *mimicking Vegita* Prince of all Saiyans!"  
  
"*laughing* Really? Does he sound like that too?"  
  
"More or less. If anyone would know Vegita would. He is a little rough around the edges but a great guy all around. I got an idea! We can call over Vegita and his family to your party tomorrow!"  
  
"You don't have to throw a party for me."  
  
"Oh come on! You've been waiting 50 years to be 19, we gotta do it!"  
  
"I have been waiting, and I feel the curse has been lifted. Goku, I'm gonna be 19!" Candy said as she hugged Goku.  
  
"Come on; let's go convince Chichi and tomorrow we'll have a grand party!" Goku said getting up and offering a hand to Candy.  
  
"I can't thank you enough Goku," Candy said, accepting Goku's hand and getting up.  
  
"Thank me after we talk to Chichi." The two walked into the house. Chichi was washing the dishes. "Chichi, I think tomorrow we should have a birthday party for Candy."  
  
"Is it her birthday?" Chichi asked.  
  
"I'm turning 19, finally, after 50 years. I was a curse I had." Candy informed.  
  
"Well then why not? I'll call Bulma and we can have a regular get together." Chichi said.  
  
"Chich, could you ask Bulma to have Metro to come with too?" Goku asked.  
  
"Metro?" Chichi asked.  
  
"She lives with Bulma, I think Candy would really get along with her," Goku said.  
  
"Sure. Now you two go make yourselves scarce for awhile," Chichi said.  
  
"Thanks Hon," Goku kissed Chichi on the cheek and left with Candy following.  
  
"Oh Goku," Chichi sighed and picked up the phone.  
  
AN: So...did you like it? R&R is always good! Don't be too mean! 


End file.
